


An Uneventful Morning

by catharsis_in_a_bottle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Crack Fic, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Veela, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Minerva McGonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catharsis_in_a_bottle/pseuds/catharsis_in_a_bottle
Summary: Veela are beastly maidens of Bulgaria, highly known for bewitching the hearts of those who fancy the feminine. Albus Dumbledore is entirely unaffected by their antics.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 31





	An Uneventful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very spontaneous and very short fic, inspired by my re-reading of Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore, bewitched by veela? I think not, dear fellows.

The countryside was perfectly tranquil aside from the occasional gnome, darting across the cobbled path in fits of laughter. It was too lovely to be disrupted - but existing as Albus Dumbledore, it seemed, always called for some sort of trouble. He had tired of Apparation, settling instead for a nice stroll through the meadow towards Minerva’s cottage. The breeze caressed everything it touched and the sun graced the swaying grasses with a golden light - but then a group of _somethings_ burst from a cluster of trees, emerging with a screech and something that sounded vaguely like singing. It was, Albus realized with a slight twinge of amusement, a gathering of veela.

“ _Albus_!” came a cry from down the path. A young witch with her dark hair yanked up in a bun came running down the cobblestones, light blue robes fluttering behind her. “They must have snuck in through the forest, _dreadful_ things-”

The veela, their pale skin somehow resembling moonlight, their golden hair whipping back in a nonexistent wind, had begun to dance. Music seemed to emanate from their very selves; they did not sing, but an enticing melody emerged nonetheless. Albus gave them a curious smile.

“We _are_ in Bulgaria, Minerva,” he said lightly, peering at her as one of her eyes began to twitch. “They’re natives. Vacation homes cost more than Galleons, I suppose.”

“ _Stick your fingers in your ears_ , for goodness’ sake!” shrieked Minerva. But the music, and the dancing (which was getting slowly more… _intense_ ) seemed to have no effect on Albus. He even smiled.

Minerva’s eyes goggled and popped and twitched in every manner warranted by surprised frustration. And then she rolled them.

“I should have known,” she said in an exasperated huff. “The great Albus Dumbledore, too powerful for the local forest haunts.”

“Oh, it’s hardly _that_ ,” Albus replied. He paused and shook himself. “It’s, er…” He paused again, scratching his beard. “They hardly present my ideal type of… person.”

Minerva let out another huff. “For crying out loud, I _know_ you’d rather have a dashing fellow than some gyrating _banshee_ , Albus, don’t play me there-” Albus looked quite startled - “but I thought they affected _all_ men - don’t they?”

Albus stared at her for a moment. Another moment. He cleared his throat. Then he regained himself.

“ _Well_ ,” he said, gesturing vaguely at the veela, who had stopped dancing and were now sulking at having been denied a target, “I suppose if they turned into… _dashing fellows_... you’d see me waltzing gladly off into the meadow…” 

Minerva snorted. “I’m imagining it right now,” she sniped. Then she tilted her head towards the veela and asked, “So how do we get rid of them?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Albus replied, his lightness and his smile returning hesitantly. “Consult the cottage library, I suppose. In the meantime they aren’t hurting anyone.”

One of the veela pointed a glowing finger at him and snarled nastily. He chuckled.

“You amaze me constantly, Albus,” muttered Minerva. “Tea?”

Albus nodded, and together they set off down the path for the little cottage, the grasses swaying and waving them _hello_. The past five minutes disregarded, it could be considered an altogether uneventful morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I give you my utmost thanks for reading. And now, no matter when it is you read this, I shall disappear to consume iced coffee.


End file.
